Gera Gera Po Song
The '|ゲラゲラポーのうた|Geragerapō no Uta|literally meaning "The Hahaha Song"}} is the first opening song of the Yo-kai Watch anime series and performed by King Creamsoda. The lyrics is written by and the composition and arrangement is done by . The song has released on April 30, 2014 in Japan and is as well available on the Japanese iTunes for only 250 yen. Opening Anime Series M01 version (This opening version features alternate lyrics, and wasn't dubbed in western territories.) M03 version (This opening version is a remix of the original song.) Appearances Lyrics |-|English= Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, So sit back here's their story, Nate say "Hey YO no!" Whisper go cracka-lacka-boom-boom, There's more Yo-kai than taters in Idaho, Like Cheeksqueek and his popo Feel that there? Way down low? Fidgephant makes you need a quick commode, All is Gerap Po, turn back the clock yo Ha ha! See what we can see Oh my lost friend, who cares for him? A home is what he so needs Kids in this town They have family He wants that safety With nightfall comes great danger, And things go from strange to so much stranger Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yeah!) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (It's easy, come on!) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Those Yo-kai make life awry) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, ('cause he's got that Yo-kai,) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yo-kai Watch!) Yeah! |-|Japanese (Opening version)= |-|Japanese (Full version)= | align="center" class="standard roundy" style="border: 2px solid #e84191; width: 100%;" ! Japanese ! English |- | class="roundy" style="width: 50%; background: #fff; border: 1px solid #f1f1f1" | | class="roundy" style="width: 50%; background: #fff; border: 1px solid #f1f1f1" | Geragera Poppo Geragheporp Geragera Poppo Geragheporp Geragera Poppo Geragheporp Geragera Poppo Geragheporp Messengers that arrive instantly Byunbune Plan chestnut season But it will be hard if the battery runs out of charge All I have to do is connect Hey What is Benry? I also feel uneasy about the future All the Gerappo clock watch Ma · K · mo · de · s The temple's dinner is playing in the evening stage Umseting down this town Mother's glass sang Geragera Poppo Geragheporp Geragera Poppo Geragheporp If clouds dance the wind will sing Geragera Poppo Geragheporp Geragera Poppo Geragheporp What is a dream? When you are sleeping The beautiful flowing scenery that flows? It seems to be fun if the future is dream It seems like somehow awesome Highspec Super Computer Omniscient Smart system integration But the weather forecast disappears Do not have an umbrella? Wetted in GO can not predict What I can not explain Such a future is already Full of excitement Invitation is invited and Maboroshi firefly If you can be amazed by the wonder of the dust Cruising without dancing, under the moon Geragera Poppo Geragheporp Geragera Poppo Geragheporp Let's go for the planet (hoshi) so it will call for tomorrow Geragera Poppo Geragheporp Geragera Poppo Geragheporp |} Japanese Charts Official Music Video Trivia * In the Japanese version of EP012, EP025, EP036 and EP051, the voice entire cast sings along to the chorus. * In EP051, there is an exclusive version of Gera Gera Po, that being the New Year's Eve edition. * in M03, a remix of this song can be heard as the opening. * This song was used for 37 episodes, the most for any opening theme. The second would be Banzai! Aizenkai!, as the theme was used for 28 episodes. Other * "Gera Gera no Uta" on iTunes Japan